lrcufandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealGameTime/AWNW re re re re boot
GameTime: A Whole New Wiki is an mobile game by The Sly Guy Studios with collaboration with game studios, Tiny Co. and Jam City, Inc. It was released in June 2017 and in a beta pre-testing phase throughout early 2017. App Description An exciting wiki adventure awaits! Collect all your favorite characters, build your own wiki, and explore Fandom in a mission to save the universe! Download the new mobile game that captures the heart of one of the best users ever, RealGameTime. Relive the movie in this thrilling and hilarious wiki adventure and simulation game that will have you crying in tears. The funny never ends when you play as GameTime, Miles, Trigger, Trail, Searing, or any of your favorite characters from the critically-user, RealGameTime! Is the internet safe in your hands? Play GameTime: A Whole New Wiki to find out! GAME FEATURES: * All new story from the creative user, RealGameTime! * Embark on a funny wiki adventure as you explore a multiverse of new sites! * Build and customize your very own wiki! * Complete your character’s best look by unlocking funny and unique outfits! * Collect strange items that are dirty and ensure the wiki’s best chance from deletion! * Strengthen and level-up your characters! * Enjoy original dialogue from creator, RealGameTime! * Send your crew on adventure-filled wiki missions! Embark on an all-new adventure imagined and written by RealGameTime! New wikis, strange users, and unforgettable stories are all waiting for you. So buckle your pants before they fall down, warp off into the "fake life", and play the new wiki game! Major/Mini Events 2017 * A Wiki Halloween (Halloween 2017) * Miracle On McCoy Street (Christmas 2017) 2018 * Romancing The Wiki * LMMCU League Super Heroes * The Quest Of Holden * A Undercover Mission * TBA Halloween 2018 Event * TBA Christmas 2018 Event Users Story Mode Users District 1 * GameTime * Trigger in Fandom Headquarters * Mari in Chatzy Café District 2 * Pixel in Nightcore Sound Station * Shade in Peacekeeper Base District 3 * Jago in Ninja Showdown Dojo * SpaceUnicorn in Cosmic Observatory District 4 * Fun in Lemon Juice Shop * Dap in LMMCU Hotel District 5 * Flakey in Flakey's Laboratory * Miles in The Red Order District 6 * Trail in The Trail House * Searing in Dimension Central District 7 * Sky in Video Game Land * Toni in Security Scan Office District 8 * Detective in Examination Lair * Monkey in Rumble Jungle * Dynasti in Idea Council Castle * The Hacker in The Hacker Zone Special Users Daily Reward * AnthonyM in Guardian's Sanctum Discord Missions * Doc in Aidan's Fresh Hideout (Rank 1) * Kiddie in Golden Island Treehouse (Rank 3) * Spot in Custom Downtown (Rank 7) * Abby in Spooky Forest (Rank 8) * King Phantom in Castle Phantomus (Rank 9) * Gogo in Wedding Church (Rank 2) * Athena in Fantendo Stadium (Rank 5) Premium Users * Trojan in Wiki Wanders Camp (300 Badges) * Cipher in Farts And Music (150 Badges) Event Users * Events that are in normal font are mini events, events that last no longer than a week. * Events that are in bold '''are main events, events that last a month (4-5 weeks) * Events that are in ''italic ''were part of the "Superhero Saga", events that lead up to the LMMCU League of Heroes event. * Events that are underlined are apart of the current "Fantasy Saga", events that lead up to The Quest Of Holden event. 2017 The Time Tale * Vesp in Time Tower (475 Badges) Viral Spiral * Jaiden Animations in YouTube Headquarters * DanTDM in DanTDM's Lab (300 Badges) Trending Again * TomSka in asdfmovie Set * Ian Hecox in Smosh Studios (TBA Badges) Critical Thinking * Thonk in Emoji Encyclopedia Library * Minifig in Emoji Genetic Engineering Field '''Back To The Past * BrinnE in LMMCU Hotel * Hank in Garfield's Pet House (TBA Badges) * Dave E. Venderman in Video Game Factory * Florence Ingrid in Morphers Land * Icy in Shade's Secret Hangout * Cosmic in Future Dome Home * Wolf in Homecoming Party * Veronica Jackson in Cornerville Beuaty Pageant * Tatsumaki in Karate Dojo * Dennis Parker in Brickapedia High Break The Internet * ItsAlexClark in ItsAlexClark Headquarters * LDShadowLady in Minecraft Mini Shelter (TBA Badges) A Wiki Halloween * Clara in Creepy Mansion * Jad in Drive-In of Doom (180 Badges) * Nerd in Abandoned Warehouse * AD in Graveyard of the Banned Users (215 Badges) * Benny in Toxic Serum Factory * Lily McCoy in Nightmare Carnival * King Phantom in Phantom Underworld Castle * Abby in Spooky Forest * BNR in LEGO Message Board Fear Raider Court (210 Badges) The Great Meme War * Shogun in Danger Dungeon * The Run in Fern's Resting Place Rise Of The Internet Villains * Dadaw in Gello! Jello Factory * Lua in Chat Room Prison (200 Badges) Thanks And Pranks * Professor Magnesium in Fandom Labs. * Officer Lawson in Fandom Police Academy * Markiplier in Very Scary Pizzeria (215 Badges) Get Tubing * TheOdd1sOut in Sooubway * Jacksfilms in Textopolis (300 Badges) Jungle Fever * King Dong in Monkey Palace (TBA Badges) Miracle On McCoy Street * Gala in Christmas Train Station * Paradox in Logo Museum (250 Badges) * AT Knight in Frozen Fate Mansion * Coach in Winter Woods Arena * Destiny in Magic Toy Workshop * LeLe in Furry House (260 Badges) * Neo in LEGO Christmas Cabin * Lickerwick in Santa's House * Violet in Fandom News 13 * Imperfect in Rainbow Land (230 Badges) 2018 Discs Of Justice * Mee6 in Giant Meeseeks Box * Croc in Swamp Shrine (300 Badges) Fast Times At Fandom University * Domitron in Stone Palace (250 Badges) * Alpha in Beast DNA Power Plant * Aspenha in Fanon Fireball Space Shuttle Romancing The Wiki * Robyn in DC Database Cave (250 Badges) * Nicole in High School Dance Set * Jedi in Futuristic Galaxy Base (280 Badges) * Archie McCoy in Tunnel of No Love * X in Dimensional Throne * Emman in Cinderella's Castle * Raven in Love Letter Spam Mail Office * ChibiTime in ChibiTime's Palace Game-Time Day * Ryan Williams in Soccer Schoolyard * Helena in Fantendo Convention * Peace in Peace's Kingdom * Dyno in Rock Paper Scissors Arena Demon Hunters * Psycho in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria * Alex in Minecraft Shelter One Last Job * Olimar in Pikmin Planet Grounds * Mr. Quest in Dragon Slayer Castle * Rap in LEGO Dimensions Customs Showcase Building Sky's Very Own Event * Epic in TDI Campfire * RBW in TDI Camp Bunk * Scrawny in TDI Dock of Shame * TDI Fan in TDI Cliff * Mint in TDI Control Room (260 Badges) LMMCU League of Heroes * Zendor in Zendor’s Magical Mansion (250 Badges) * Nightblurr in Nightblurr's Hideout * Trident in Underwater Fortress (250 Badges) * Lia Scienceton in TALOVAG High School Bored Games * Grimswald Anarchid in Troll Hideout * Toa in Brick Built Village House (250 Badges) Movie Mayhem * Xavier in Chef's Best Tower * Mock in Samurai Temple * Khairi in Khairi's Trailer * Jenny in Ideas Wiki Audience Room * Square in Cube City Plaza (240 Badges) Pet Detectives * Phoebe in Phoebe's Nest * Blue in Transform Animals Island * Bob in TALOVAG Super Secret Hideout * Inkraid in Phantom Underworld Village Doughnuts And Dimensions * Cardboardy McCardboardington in Labo City Monster Madness * Clay Chagrin in Entrance Comics Jail * Ezan in Planet Juanerth Sector 7C (TBA Badges) Pixel's House Party * Lex in DJ Inquires * Dad Bot in Dad Bot’s House The Quest Of Holden * Jay in Abagarth School For Knight Training (TBA Badges) * Buck in Forest Valley Hill * Sarah in Mr. Gearsworth's Tinker School (TBA Badges) * Scar in The Eternal Village Of Nature Freemium Business * Fricksy Business in Hall Of Wikia Heroes Presidential Residential * Seven in Message Spam Postal Office * Bailey in Community Central Park (TBA Badges) * Fred "Jerkbeetle" Geuse in TALOVAG Hotel A Undercover Mission * Inspector Alex Johnson in San Diego County Police Station (TBA Badges) * Officer Jane in Richenstone Tower * Michael Sanders in Venture City Police Department * LEGO Fan in Brickion Heliport * Zena in Crazy Clothing Store * Officer Billy Bob Joe in TALOSANE Plaza (TBA Badges) * Legend in Construction Site * Seth in Meme Nuclear Power Plant Fandom Con * WC Sunamaru in Wikiverse Warriors Base (175 Badges) Mystery Twistery * Jacob Ashtonic in Isle of Maji * MatPat in Mystery Arcade (TBA Badges) Turbo Discount * Smiles in The Burger Pit (TBA Badges) Coming Soon Users * Captain Botsman * Lucy Lucifer * Warlack * Rocksan Thorns * Shannon * DJ Beatz * Frank Badgers * Kickstart McWin * Forrest Costumes GameTime District 2 * Pirate GameTime District 8 * SlyFoxBandit Special Costumes * Speedy Dog GameTime Back To The Past * Disco GameTime A Wiki Halloween * Phantom King GameTime Jungle Fever * Jungle Survivor GameTime Miracle On McCoy Street * Snowman GameTime Romancing The Wiki * Ruby Rose GameTime Game-Time Day * Boot Camp GameTime LMMCU League Of Heroes * Ratman Bored Games * The Wizard King Of Wikia A Undercover Mission * Mafia Gangster GameTime Turbo Discount * Matress Firm GameTime Trigger District 7 * Trigger-0 A Wiki Halloween * Zombie Hunter Trigger Movie Mayhem * Venture Knight Trigger (TBA Badges) Presidential Residential * Sergeant Trigger Mari District 3 * Wizard Mari District 6 * Goth Mari Special Costumes * Ninja Mari Back To The Past * Retro Gamer Mari Miracle On McCoy Street * Santa Mari Romancing The Wiki * Lucy Heartfilla Mari LMMCU League Of Heroes * Digitgal Bored Games * Shieldmaiden Mari A Undercover Mission * Casino Hostess Mari Pixel District 3 * Frog Lizard Man District 4 * DJ Pixel Anime Island Adventure * Beach Pixel Rise Of The Internet Villains * Autobeam Miracle On McCoy Street * Reindeer Pixel Romancing The Wiki * Wedding Tuxedo Pixel The Quest Of Holden * Rogue Pixel the Healer A Undercover Mission * MLG Pro Officer Pixel Shade Crowned A Royal Narwhal * Royal Shade Romancing The Wiki * Kirito Shade LMMCU League Of Heroes * Fistlock The Quest Of Holden * Ferwood the Dark Mage Thief Shade the Dank Engine * Shade the Dank Engine (TBA Badges) A Undercover Mission * Detective Shade Jago District 5 * School Jago Back To The Past * Action Star Jago Demon Hunters * Samurai Jago LMMCU League Of Heroes * Flexster The Quest Of Holden * Cleric Jago Spacey Back To The Past * Prom Spacey (TBA Badges) Movie Mayhem * Dragonslayer Spacey (TBA Badges) Fun Fast Times At Fandom University * Blue Shadow Romancing The Wiki * Eren Jaeger Fun The Quest Of Holden * Prince Fun Dap Romancing The Wiki * Date Night Dap Game-Time Day * Bugbite Doughnuts And Dimensions * Dwarf King Dap (TBA Badges) A Undercover Mission * Prisoner Dap Flakey The Quest Of Holden * Blood Elf Flakey (TBA Badges) Presidential Residential * Admiral Flakey Miles A Wiki Halloween * Ghostbuster Miles (TBA Badges) Jungle Fever * Jungle Explorer Miles Miracle On McCoy Street * Nutcracker Miles Fast Times At Fandom University * Cloudkeeper Romancing The Wiki * L Lawiet Miles Bored Games * High Discord Status Elf King Trail Game-Time Day * Professor Boomsday Doughnuts And Dimensions * Paladin Trail the Merciful Searing Zoomfire * Zoomfire The Quest Of Holden * The Bard Searing Turbo Discount * Searsing Sky Sky's Very Own Event * Writer Sky LMMCU League of Heroes * Amazingo Electro Bored Games * Robin Sky (TBA Badges) Toni LMMCU League Of Heroes * Captain Greens (TBA Badges) Doc LMMCU League Of Heroes * Ranger Belt The Quest Of Holden * Doc Quinnwalker The Great Kiddie LMMCU League Of Heroes * Doctor Neuron (TBA Badges) Pixel's House Party * Catapulter Kiddie (TBA Badges) Trojan The Great Meme War * Sheep Trojan (TBA Badges) Miracle On McCoy Street * Elf Trojan (TBA Badges) Fast Times At Fandom University * Toy CEO Trojan (TBA Badges) Game-Time Day * Swimsuit Trojan (TBA Badges) Pet Detectives * The Amazingly Trojan (TBA Badges) Cipher A Undercover Mission * Cipher the Rock (TBA Badges) Vesp Back To The Past * Detention Vesp (TBA Badges) Shogun Pet Detectives * Dwarf Engineer Shogun Gala Monster Madness * Pixie Gala A Undercover Mission * Sexy Police Sidekick Gala Emman The Quest Of Holden * Apprentice Emman (TBA Badges) Presidential Residential * President Elect Emman (TBA Badges) Questlines & Dialogue Story Mode Quests * A Whole New Wiki, Pt. 1 Types * TBA Special Attacks Buildings * TBA Decorations * TBA Cutscenes * The Hacker’s Total Deletion (Intro) Intro of the game * Just A Game (Cutscene 1) Complete District 2 * Champion of Words (Cutscene 2) Complete District 4 * Another Mystery (Cutscene 3) Complete District 5 * Take Back Wikia (Cutscene 4) Complete District 7 * The Internet Is Saved (Ending) Complete District 8 * The Return of Superheroes (LMMCU League of Heroes Event Intro) Start the event * All's Well (LMMCU League of Heroes Event Ending) Defeat the final boss User Collections The LMMCU Wiki * GameTime * Trigger * Pixel * Jago * Miles * Sky The LEGO Dimensions Wiki * Mari * Shade * Trail * Searing Discord Residents * SpaceUnicorn * Detective * Dynasti * AnthonyM Custom Creators * Fun * Dap * Nerd * Benny Halloween Spirit * Ghost GameTime * Zombie Hunter Trigger * Clara * Lily McCoy Strategists * Flakey * Toni * Monkey GameTime's Costume Box * Pirate GameTime * SlyFoxBandit Anything But Fan-Fiction Writers * Wizard Mari * Retro Gamer Mari Anything But Candy Drunks * Frog Lizard Man * DJ Pixel Dress To Impress * School Jago * Trigger-0 YouTube Sensations * Jaiden Animations * DanTDM * Markiplier * TheOdd1sOut * Jacksfilms Monster Busters * Jad * AD * Ghostbuster Miles * BNR Warriors * Shogun * The Run * Dadaw * Swimsuit Trojan * Square Beasts * Sheep Simulator Trojan * Croc * Alpha Chat Guards * Vesp * Lua * Toy CEO Trojan * Domitron * Aspenha * Toa Team Wikia * Professor Magnesium * Officer Lawson * Violet * Grimswald Anarchid * Fricksy Business * Inkraid Christmas Cheerers * Snowman GameTime * Gala * Reindeer Pixel * Santa Mari The Front Men * AT Knight * Coach * Destiny * Lickerwick Santa's Helpers * Paradox * Elf Trojan * LeLe * Nutcracker Miles * Imperfect Discord Bots * Mee6 * Dyno * Dad Bot Anime Force * Ruby Rose GameTime * Lucy Heartfilla Mari * Kirito Shade * L Lawiet Miles * Eren Jaeger Fun Back In The Saddle * Wedding Tuxedo Pixel * Nicole * X * Archie McCoy * Emman * ChibiTime Heartbreakers * Robyn * Jedi * Date Night Dap Game-Time Participants * Ryan Williams * Helena * Peace Demon Hunters * Pyscho * Alex * Samurai Jago Frick Squad * Olimar * Mr. Quest * Rap * Neo The Total Drama Wiki * Epic * RBW * Scrawny * TDI Fan Sky's Very Own Collection * Writer Sky * Mint Team Ratman * Ratman * Cloudkeeper * Zoomfire * Bugbite * Fistlock * Flexster The Fighting Force * Ranger Belt * Blue Shadow * Digitgal * Autobeam * Amazingo Electro Wiki Super Friends * Professor Boomsday * Doctor Neuron * Captain Greens Superhero Users * Zendor * Nightblurr * Trident Citizens * Lia Scienceton * Lex * Bailey Movie Makers * Xaiver * Mock * Khairi * Jenny Animals * Phoebe * Blue * Bob Cardboard Guys * Cardboardy McCardboardington 1001 Spears * Clay Chargin Aliens * Ezan Wikia Kingdom * The Grand Wizard King of Wikia * Princess Fun * Paladin Trail the Merciful * Rogue Pixel the Healer * Ranger Jago Discord Fortress * Doc Quinnwalker * High Discord Status Elf King * The Bard Searing * Shieldmaiden Mari * Ferwood the Dark Mage Thief * Fairy Gala Kingdom of Warriors * Robin Sky * Venture Knight Trigger * Dragonslayer Spacey * Dwarf Engineer Shogun * The Amazingly Trojan * Dwarf King Dap Peacekeepers * Catapulter Kiddie * Blood Elf Flakey * Apprentice Emman Into The Ravenverse * Raven * Buck * Jay * Scar * Sarah * Brady On Strike * Boot Camp GameTime * LEGO Fan * Sergeant Trigger * Seven * Fred "Jerkbeetle" Geuse Presidents * President Elect Emman Thinkers * Thonk * Minifig Emojis * Shade the Dank Engine Working For The Weekend * Searsing * Mattress Firm GameTime Police Officers * Inspector Alex Johnson * Officer Jane * Michael Sanders * Officer Billy Bob Joe * MLG Police Officer Pixel * Sexy Police Sidekick Gala City Workers * LEGO Fan * Zena * Legend * Seth * Detective Shade * Casino City Mari Criminals * Gangster GameTime * Burglar Sky * Cipher the Rock * Prisoner Dap The GameTime Movie * Spot * Abby * King Phantom * The Hacker Planners * Doc * Speedy Dog GameTime * Kiddie The Gals * Ninja Mari * Gogo * Athena Districts * The McCorps District (District 1) (Starts Episode 1) "Welcome to the LMMCU Wiki! This is where the gang usually hang out to go on unnecessary adventures and create the dankest memes yet from the LMMCU Headquarters." * The Bricky District (District 2) (Starts Episode 2) "Welcome to Brickapedia! Talk to one of our special LEGO mods for editing help and create pages for lost LEGO sets since anyone can remember! Now with 75% less arson!" * The Smashing District (District 3) (Starts Episode 3) "Welcome to Smashipedia! Smash it up with surreal battle stages, mind-blowing championships, and downloadable content thanks to naggers like you. Also, Waluigi fans." * The Stone Order District (District 4) (Starts Episode 4) "Welcome to Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki! It's time to go to the freaking end. Experience a mining adventure with people that have the weirdest internet stereotypes imaginable." * The Magical District (District 5) (Starts Episode 5) "Welcome to My Little Pony Wiki! Feast yourself on sights in the air, bargains on undervalued pony toys and endless gummy drops that'll make you puke like crazy!" * The Camp District (District 6) (Starts Episode 6) "Welcome to Total Drama Wiki! Relax under the sun, participate in the camp activities, and the only thing that makes this camp stand out: a actual usable microphone stand." * The Customs District (District 7) (Starts Episode 7) "Welcome to LEGO Dimensions Customs Wiki! Get ready for crazy mashup adventures, poorly drawn OCs and some new legs for Trigger! You excited? You should be." * The Dimensional District (District 8) (Starts Episode 8) "Welcome to LEGO Dimensions Wiki! Travel throughout the Webiverse and stop The Hacker once and for all! And unlike the GameTime Movie, we really mean it this time." Level Up System Levels * Level 2 (+5000 Edit Storage, 200 Edits, 10 Badges) * Level 3 (+5000 Edit Storage, +2 Rift Energy, Rift Energy Refilled) Planets * Mission 1 (12 XP, 2 Fights, 1 Questline, 65 Batteries) (4 Grey Computer Discs, 2 Green Computer Discs, 1 Red Computer Disc, 1 Blue Computer Disc, 55 XP, Legendary Mouse, 40 Batteries) (30 Edits, 65 Batteries, 41 XP) * Mission 2 Enemies Mission 1 (Path 1) * Level 1 (2 Hacker Minions, 15 Edits, 5 XP) * Level 2 (Emperor Error, Queen Code, 15 Edits, 5 XP) Mission 1 (Path 2, Requires Pixel) Bosses * TBA Daily Login Rewards * 100 Edits (First Day) * 200 Edits (Second Day) * 300 Edits (Third Day) * 400 Edits (Fourth Day) * 500 Edits (Fifth Day) * 600 Edits (Sixth Day) * 700 Edits (Common) (Seventh Day) * Health Pack (Uncommon) (Seventh Day) * Revive Pack (Rare) (Seventh Day) * 5 Badges (Epic) (Seventh Day) * AnthonyM (Legendary) (Seventh Day) (One-Time Only) Choose Your Own Story Questlines * Phantom Trading (17 XP) In-App Purchases Badges * Bag Badges (100 Badges) $1.99 * Box Of Badges (260 Badges) $4.99 * Safe Of Badges (550 Badges) $9.99 * Shipload Of Badges (1,200 Badges) $19.99 * Chest Of Badges (3,200 Badges) $49.99 * Wikia Of Badges (7,000 Badges) $99.99 Edits * Wallet Of Edits (1,000 Edits) $1.99 * Jar Of Edits (2,600 Edits) $4.99 * Purse Of Edits (5,500 Edits) $9.99 * Shelf Of Edits (12,000 Edits) $19.99 * Truckload Of Edits (32,000 Edits) $49.99 * Bank Of Edits (70,000 Edits) $99.99 Features * TBA Quotes * TBA Character And Costume Requirements Click here for a full list. Adventure Locations * Spotify (District 1) * YouTube Gaming (District 2) * Discord (District 8) * Steam (District 3) * Twitter (District 4) * Facebook (District 5) * Twitch (District 6) * Reddit (District 7) * Fandom (District 8) Character Tasks * TBA Idle Animations * TBA Unlock Descriptions * TBA Foundation Elements * Microphone (District 1) * Video (District 2) * Chat Message (District 2) * Game Controller (District 3) * Tweet (District 4) * Face Book (District 5) * Headset (District 6) * Reaction (District 7) * Fandom Heart (District 8) Achievements TBA * Get your town to level 40. TBA * Make GameTime and Shade TBA Action TBA * Have GameTime TBA Action 50 times. TBA * Have Mari TBA Action, GameTime TBA Action, and Pixel TBA Action at the same time. TBA * Make Pirate GameTime TBA Action. TBA * Make Trail TBA Action. TBA * Visit a friend's wiki. TBA * Visit 10 friends' wiki TBA * Make Trigger TBA Action 25 times. TBA * Create 3 outfits for GameTime. TBA * Repair the Ninja Showdown Dojo. TBA * Place 10 TBA Decorations. TBA * Collect 500,000 edits. TBA * Make GameTime TBA 100 times. TBA * Level up GameTime to level 10. TBA * Have Mari Action, GameTime Action, Pixel Action, and Shade Action at the same time. TBA * Visit 20 friends' wiki TBA * Make Sky TBA Action. TBA * Get your town to level 10. TBA * Unlock 10 wiki users. TBA * Place 5 TBA Decorations. Ad-Venture! * Unlock Trigger Dimensions Crisis * Unlock Mari Playing Hard(Pixel)core * Unlock Pixel The Hacker's Malevolence * Unlock Shade Ninja-NO! * Unlock Jago It Takes Time And Space(Unicorn) * Unlock SpaceUnicorn A Order Of Lemon Juice * Unlock Fun Dapigin: A Whole New Series * Unlock Dap Skittle Time! * Unlock Flakey The Fandom Order * Unlock Miles Blazin' Out * Unlock Trail LEGO AWNWverse * Unlock Searing Press Continue * Unlock Sky Video Game-Time! * Unlock Toni The End Of The Beginning * Unlock The Hacker Bananas! * Unlock Monkey The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Unlock Detective I Got A Idea! * Unlock Dynasti Getting Sketchy * Unlock AnthonyM Doc Quinn, I Presume? * Unlock Doc Bird With Bad Words * Unlock Kiddie Shocking... Positively Shocking * Unlock Spot Finders, Keepers * Unlock Abby Love Live The King * Unlock King Phantom Camp Camp * Unlock Gogo Second First Dates * Unlock Athena Dead Fricks Tell No Tales * Create the TALOVAG GameTime outfit. A Very Sly Boy * Create the SlyFoxBandit outfit. House Broken * Create the Speedy Dog GameTime outfit. Go Robot * Create the Trigger-0 outfit. You're A Wizard, Mari! * Create the Wizard Mari outfit. Super Mari-o Bros * Create the Retro Gamer Mari outfit. Silent But Deadly * Create the Ninja Mari outfit. Teenage Mutant Crazy Lizards * Create the Frog Lizard Man outfit. My Life Is A Party * Create the DJ Pixel outfit. Diary of a Awesome Ninja * Create the School Jago outfit. Groupies! * Complete any wiki user collection. 8-Bit Attack Items * TBA Bots Bots are workers that build buildings for you. Upgrading the Bot Garage will give you more workers to produce multiplie buildings at a time. * First Bot (Free) * Second Bot (50 Badges) * Third Bot (125 Badges) * Fourth Bot (250 Badges) Blocks District 1 * Internet Foundation Element Statue Block (5 Seconds, 10 Batteries) * Dimensional Portal Block (5 Seconds, 10 Batteries) * Block 1 (8 Hours, 400 Batteries) * The Pixel House Block (6 Seconds, 20 Batteries) * Block 2 (1 Hour, 100 Batteries) * Block 3 (2 Hours, 150 Batteries) * Profile Picture Clothing Store Block (2 Hours, 150 Batteries) * Block 4 (8 Hours, 400 Batteries) Enemies (Town) * TBA Timeline * Click here for the official timeline of the game. Powers * Click here for every character's class, personality and power. Notifications Actions * "Hey! (insert character) completed (insert task)! There's another reason to be at Fandom!" Construction * "Hey! (insert building) has finished construction! Let's see if it's structure is stable enough!" Expansion * "Hey! Your expansion is now cleared! Now, the area are free from the virus! Hopefully..." Rent * "Hey! There's a lot of rent that needs to be collected! Taking money from others is fun!" Costume * "Hey! (insert costume) is finished! Let's see some not-that-weird adult roleplaying in it!" Push Notifications * "Don't play other games! Play with me! You know you love me!" * "Come back! GameTime's ego needs some feeding!" * "HEY! If that doesn't work, I don't know what else will..." * "The Hacker is still on the loose! Let's save Fandom... if you care about that!" * "You're not doing anything! Let's get going! That's right! I can see you..." * "We made you lose touch with your family and friends! How about we go back to Fandom?" * "Everyone misses you! Even, Fricksy Business! You remember him, right?" * "Don't hang out with people you don't like! Help rebuild the wiki of your dreams!" * "We need your help! Head back to Fandom! Better than the other games you have..." * "We aren't a educational game but we do teach you how to rebuild a internet site! Head back over here!" Trivia * This game will have related content from GameTime: Game Breaker through Saga events. Category:Blog posts